Happy Ending
by gravitysabully
Summary: [One-Shot.] Farrah Piexes is living in a fairytale. She has the best friend anyone could ask for, a crush that might just be into her, and a dance to make that certain someone fall for her instantly. It's quite the opposite for Eric Ampora. He has a best friend who's oblivious who has a crush on the one person he truly hates. How can this have a happy ending? [Human AU.EridanxFef.]


**So, it's been awhile since I wrote some ****_HS _****fics, so I was extremely bored and wrote this. Thanks to TotaltotheMax and cobaltMnemosyne for editing this! **

**It's loosely based off of ****_Brick By Boring Brick _****by Paramore. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Homestuck_****, ****_Brick By Boring Brick_****, the ****_Notebook_****, or ****_The Little Mermaid_****.**

* * *

Farrah Piexes was living in a fairytale. Everything was going great for her. She had a best friend who would do anything for her, a crush who just might be into her, and a dance tonight where she could make her move. If she mustered enough courage, that is.

"Hey, Far," Eric Ampora said, strolling over to her locker before homeroom. "W-what's happenin'?"

"Nothing really," Farrah answered. "But waiting for the end of the day is going to krill me! I have to prepare for the dance and everyfin!"

"Don't w-worry about it." Eric smiled her. "It'll be fine." Farrah smiled back. Eric knew about her not-so tiny crush on Sollux Captor, as well as her plan for tonight. He had to in order to fulfill his duty as her best friend.

"I hope so." The bell rang. "Gotta go." Farrah slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and walked to class. Eric watched her leave and sighed before heading to homeroom.

* * *

"Wouldn't the anthwer be pie thqaured, Profether Thracth?" Sollux Captor asked during third period Math. The pale teacher's eyebrows lifted in surprise and looked back at the equation on the board.

"Why, yes. It is. Thank you, Mister Captor." Scratch wrote the correct answer while Farrah looked adoringly at Sollux. The exchange student had Farrah wrapped around his finger since day one, not that he knew that.

Eric slumped in his seat when he heard Farrah sigh. He was living in hell. He had to deal with this everyday. Farrah may think of him as the best friend, but she thought Sollux was the best thing since submarines. It just brought Eric so much _joy_. Not.

You see, Eric was hoping to move into a... redder relationship with Farrah. Alas, she was oblivious to it all. Every single signal he sent her just rebounded off of some invisible dome and hit Eric straight in the heart. He swore Farrah would be the end of him.

"Hey, FF," Sollux said. Eric awoke from his daze of self-pity to find the bell had rung and his rival was standing next to Farrah's desk.

"Hey, Sollux!" Farrah was more than happy to see that the math prodigy was speaking to her. Eric only huffed.

"What'th up?" Sollux smiled, and his dual-colored glasses fell down on his nose a bit, showing his different colored eyes.

"Nothing, really."

Eric stood up and tugged on Farrah's shirt. "Farrah, I think w-we should go. W-we might be late to our next class." Farrah shrugged him off and continued talking to Sollux.

"I wath wondering-"

"Farrah!" Eric was desperate. He knew what was going to happen next. He couldn't let his heart get smashed right in front of him.

"If you'd like to come over thometime to code or thomething," Sollux continued, ignoring Eric completely._ I'm here! Don't act like I'm not here! _

"Yes!" Sword after sword was stabbed into Eric's heart. This is just a dream, right? Nothing but a dre-

"Jutht tetht me thometime and let me know, okay?" Farrah nodded.

"Sollux! Where are you, you multi-colored bastard?"

"Whoopth. Gotta go, FF. KK'th calling me. Thee you later." With that being said, Sollux rushed out of the classroom to meet Carter Vantas. Even Carter's profanities and yells couldn't snap Eric out of his daze.

"Wheeeeeee!" Farrah squealed. It was like a slap in the face. "I can't believe it! He actually asked me out! In a wave!" Farrah danced around the room until the bell rung. She skipped back to her seat and grabbed her books. "Bye, Eric!"

Eric was as still as a statue. What am I going to do?

* * *

"And then, he asked me to come to his house! He's so adorabubble!"

"I know-w. I w-was there, remember?" Eric groaned.

"Oh, yeah," Farrah giggled. The pair was sitting in Farrah's room, preparing for the dance. The more cheerful of the two began bouncing on the bed the other was laying on.

Farrah leapt off the bed and ran to her closet. She pulled out a pink dress that complimented her dark hair nicely. "Do you think I should wear this, Eric?"

"I don't know-w," he replied sullenly. Farrah frowned. Eric had been like this all day, ever since Sollux asked her out. Ish.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Farrah demanded.

"I'm not sure."

"Are you even going to the dance?"

"Don't think so."

"Why. Not?" Farrah began to see red. Wasn't her best friend forever supposed to come to the dance to support her? Some friend he is!

"Because Sol is fuckin' jerk, Far! I don't know-w w-what you ewen see in him! I can't stand to see you follow-w him around like a lowe-sick puppy w-when there are other people w-who _notice_ you and actually _take care_ of you and _lowe_ you. Unlike him! Now-w, if you excuse me, I hawe to go prepare mowie night." Eric got up from Farrah's bed and walked out of the room. Farrah winced as she heard the front slam.

"What did he mean by 'other people who love me'?" Farrah shrugged and started getting dressed for the dance.

* * *

Music pumped through the walls of the school as Farrah walked in. She was radiant in her fuchsia dress, attracting quite a few stares. But not one of the stares came from Sollux. Farrah was a bit disappointed, but continued to proceed to the back of the gym, where couples were making out. _Maybe Sollux is waiting for me here,_ Farrah thought. She smiled at the thought. Her smile quickly turned to a frown when she saw a couple in the corner. Sollux and some dark haired girl. Kissing. Tears formed in Farrah's eyes as she turned on her heel and ran out of the building.

She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed until Farrah thought she would never be able to cry again. "Eric was right. Eric was right all along." She stayed there for awhile until she was able to compose herself. She pulled out her cellphone to call her friend.

* * *

Eric was currently stuffing his face with ice cream while watching _The Notebook_ when his phone went off.

_She lives in fairytale_

_Somewhere too far for us to fi-_

Eric answered the call. "Hello. This is Eric Ampora. If you w-want to hear about his broken heart, press one. If you w-want to talk to-"

"Eric," the other person on the line sniffled, "it's me."

"Oh. Hey, Far." Eric blushed, hoping she wouldn't inquired about his message...

"You were right." Eric rolled his eyes. "W-when am I not? W-what am I right about today?"

"About Sollux. You were right." Farrah entered another fit of sobs. Eric sighed, but he wouldn't say "I told you so." That would be too cruel.

"Do you w-want me to pick you up?" Eric stood up from the couch, and some popcorn fell to the floor. He paused his movie.

"Yeah..." Eric walked out to his car and put the keys into ignition.

* * *

"Thanks again, Eric," Farrah said, wrapping herself in Eric's too-big-for-her sweatshirt.

"W-what are friends for?" Eric muttered. Farrah leaned into him on the couch as _The Little Mermaid _started up on the TV screen.

"I mean it. What can I do to make it up to you?" Eric wrapped his arm around Farrah.

"I don't know." They watched the movie and sang along to Farrah's favorite song of all time, _Part of Your World_. It wasn't until _Kiss the Girl _when Eric came up with a way for Farrah to repay him.

He looked down at her, her gaze fixated on the screen. He started leaning towards her as the prince and Ariel did the same on screen.

"Kiss the girl," Sebastian sang. Eric was able to hear Farrah's breath coming out in puffs.

"Kiss the girl," the other animals chorused. Eric saw Farrah look up at him. "Kiss the girl."

And Eric did just that.

* * *

Farrah Piexes was living in a fairytale. She doesn't follow Sollux Captor around like a love sick puppy. She has the best friend anyone could ask for. Not to mention-

"Hey, girlfrond."Eric smiled at his girlfriend. Cod, it felt good to call her that.

Farrah smiled back at him. "Hey, buoyfrond." His lips met her's in a short, yet very sweet, kiss.

Eric wrapped his arm around her smaller form. Farrah's smile became wider.

She had the best happy ending of all.

* * *

**Okay, so some parts of that were really bad, but I want to hear what you think! If you loved it, review! If you hated it, review! If you had just way too many feels (doubt that would happen), review! **

**Until Next Time,**

**Gravity**


End file.
